spaceflight_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
General FAQ Q: How do I get to the planet editor and part editor? A: 'Planet and part editing is only available on Android and ''does not work on iOS. On your android device download a file editing app. Find Stef Moroyna, There should be multiple files, Just check through all of them until you find the right file. Follow the path Android/com.stefmSFS/files/Resources/planet data. '''Q: I just bought the Parts Extension on Android but it isn’t showing up. A:'''Make sure you are logged in on the the Google account that you bought the parts extension. Next, clear the cache memory of Spaceflight Simulator and the Google Play Store. This will '''not '''delete your game progress. Reopen SFS and click buy again. The game will check the purchase status with the Google Play server, and the expansion will be available for use. '''Q: How can I help contribute to Spaceflight Simulator? A: Contributing to the game is as simple as playing and enjoying the game. You can buy the parts extension DLC to support the developers including Stef Moroyna. You can also give feedback of the game through different communities. For example, you can point out things that you do not like or think requires amendment. Q: When will version 1.5 be released? A: '''The exact timing is unknown, however the release time is speculated to be from mid 2019 To late 2019. The development team are working on rebuilding Spaceflight Simulator's mainframe. Essentially rebuilding and adding more features. Be patient, The update is about 90% done! '''Q: Can I sync my expansion pack across my iOS and Android devices? A: No, iOS and Android are distinct and thus syncing between them is not possible. Q: How do I edit textures on parts? A: Select and hold the part in question, then click the textures button at the same time to scroll through the textures. Guide to part skins here. Q: How do I use the planet editor? A: The "Planet Editor" isn't a program. It is game coding that allows the user to edit the planet text files and install new textures. Install a text editor. Copy an already existing text file. Then edit, rename and save the text file to (Name).txt - replace (Name) with your planet name. Then insert the file in the Planet Text folder. * On nearly all Android devices the files can be found in Internal Storage/Android/data/com.StefMorojna.SpaceflightSimulator/files * The iOS version is currently unable to add planets even with the expansion. * Planet editing help page Q: What file formats work for textures? A: PNG, JPG(also known as JPEG and JFIF) formats all work. Q: How do I install the planet packs? A: Unzip the text file into the Planet Text folder. Q: Where are the files located? A: Under Android\Data\com.StefMorojna.SpaceflightSimulator\files *Saves are under Saving *Planets and texture under Resources Q: My changes aren't showing up. Why? A: You have to edit the text file itself. To add more planets, simply add more text files. For a comprehensive tutorial, see Planet Editor Tutorial. Q: Why isn't the download button working? A: The system is disabled and is being worked out as of version 1.4. It is recommended you save your game prior to adding a new planet. There are reports of all builds in space being lost after creating a new planet. It should also be good practice not to "Resume Game" but instead selecting "build new rocket" after adding a planet. Modding FAQ Q: Are there mods for mobile? A: '''No for 1.35. However, the Spaceflight Simulator Mod Loader(SFSML) is available for Android. Mods are not available on iOS for any version. '''Q: How do I mod? A: '''Modding requires C# and Unity knowledge. Look in the pins of the Spaceflight Simulator Discord modding channel for links to tools such as dnSpy which allow viewing the game code. '''Q: How do I make texture mods? A: '''Download UABE from the pins of #modding from the official SFS server. Then, open the asset files in the game's main folder, such as sharedassets0.assets. You'll see different texture components which correspond with textures in the game. You can download their .png by - clicking on the texture component and then clicking Plugins --> export to .png. Reupload the edited file by clicking on the texture then clicking Plugins --> edit --> load and selecting the new .png, and then saving the new file with File --> Save. '''Q: How do I install .dll mods? A: '''Download SFSML from Github (https://github.com/JMteam09/SFSModLoader) and replace the Assembly-CSharp.dll in the Managed folder of SFS with it. Then run the game once. Now you can put your mods in SFSML --> Mods --> priority/ normal. '''Q: How do I install texture mods? '''A: '''Drag the asset files into the SFS folder and confirm replacing the old ones. Warning: you can't go back without the original asset files. Category:Spaceflight Simulator Category:Gameplay